clues
by monkeydietz
Summary: raven gets something stlolen and try to get it back rated for later things R
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the teen titans, the dance game but i do own the poems or clues whichever oh and the plot

Clues

The first note

As she lay sprawled out on the couch reading. Enjoying the rare quit of the tower. She knew it would not last. For a grass stain who is any thing, but ordinary was sure to come bother her soon. When she was ab to turn the page she heard the soft creak of the floor boards behind the couch. She froze and waited for the book to be yanked away and her vision to be filled with green. When nothing happened after two minutes she sat up and looked around the room. Not seeing the green challenger she started to settle back in and read. When something caught her eye on the back of the couch. It is a piece of paper was neat clean writhing on it. _Strange_, she thought_, who would right this to me. _On the paper was:** I hold something dear and precious and dear to you. If you want it back do as I say. Go down to the shore to look for red rocks, crack them open. Inside one of them is your next clue. Get going if I find you have not finished all the tasks by 9:00 tomorrow I will dispose of what I stole.** Not knowing what they stole she was curious. So she headed down to the shore. After ten minutes of searching and breaking. She found her next clue. It was the mirror to her mind along with it was another note.** This is not the thing you hold dear. Hear is a hint for you. Next task: In your head they've traveled. Met people of you they would have liked to know. The best to show for this one you would rather not know. So put on another color cloak and leotard. A shade of red to make you mad. Time to let her out go down to the arcade, get the high score on th dance game, then you will get your next item and clue**

**signed,**

**The Cat G.**

She read the not once, twice, a third, and fourth to male sure she was not mistaken. _I have to let out HAPPY to get back what this "Cat G" stole from me_, she thought horrified. She is not sure of this is a good idea, but she wants whatever "it" is back. so she gets in her meditating pose and calls out HAPPY to take over her body.

i will countinue after ten reviews any comints welcome also flames thank you


	2. Chapter 2

sorry took so long had trouble thinking of the way to countinue the story the reviews were all nice and ecectly the same but thank you for your kind words they make me countinue. hope you like hobey-ho

* * *

Misunderstanding

Happy was glad that raven had not misunderstood the clue. She was not supposed tp take-over just come out. Oh well... she knew what she was supposed to do. the emotions all had their task to do. "G" had come to nevermore and explained his self before any of this had happened. She had been walking and thing what raven finds out who "G"really is. Now that she was standing out side the arcade she had to think strategy. The game she was supposed to be number one on the high score of theDance Game. she could just walk in and start playing. their was no one else playing the game. Infact that is just what she did. It took her a while to select a song but she finnaly chose a song it was one of her favriotes. It hit home with her. It made for the singers a dad to be a villian just like hers was. This song she likes so much is "_Dadys Moonshine Still". _It took her only took half an hour to complete her task. As soo as she put her name in the blanks(_is that what their called?)_an arrow popped up on the screen with look on top next clue pointing to the tp of the enough there was an offical looking envolope i nthe back was a cresent only the was was not gold but a green and the insinea was of a cheser cat(smailing cat from _alice in wonderland)_. It had a stiff peice of paper inside. wrighten on the paper was:  
**"You misunderstood the task. you were supposed to let happy out not have her take over. silly but that is okay. I will not be giving you your next clue an emotion will be giving it to you. That is for another time not now for now your next iteam. GO to the prize counter and ask for vicky. As the dark blue clad raven. She is an old freind of mind. she has been instruckted to help you she is going to hold on to all your of your iteams. go on and find her."** She giggled at the note it was just like him to relise she would misunderstand the clue. Now was not the time to let her have her body back. Now that the real raven was back she read the note her self and go mad but not at "G" at her self. She was supposedto be smart. She went to the prize counter and asked the man their behind the counter for vicky."You want to see for vicky?" hw asked whille looking down ."yes" she said in her usallal monotone. He went to the back and out came a short blond haired girl with green eyes."you must be Raven. I am vicky and ald freind of 'G'. her is your next iteam." She handes her a movie it is the movie that tought herf to admet her fears. "Thank you so ypu are suposed to hold on tomy stuff""yep thats right"

* * *

tell me what yo u thin l and go to my home page and vote for the next emotion to show its self ten reviews and next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I am not dead, I know it has been a long time from my last update on _this_ story but i belief that with my laptop I should be able to type more also be able to work some more on my writing as always any critics are acceptable. Thanks **

Raven is annoyed that this human pack mule did not find enjoyment in silence that she cherished. What made it worse was that some of the things that Vicky was saying were quite interesting. After what felt like hours of walking both girls arrived at the park in the middle of town and to walk to the clearing that was on the edge of the what felt like hours of walking both girls arrived at the park in the middle of town and to walk to the clearing that was on the edge of the park sighing Raven relished in the welcomed silence. She got into her position and was ready to meditate.

with Vicky

She wanted to strangle the man who had some how convinced her that she and the quietest member of the Teen Titans were very similar. It did not help that she was missing the common thread that connected the objects together so far and that the connection was as broad as they come but the fast food was not helping with her every shrinking temper. "So while Raven is meditating ,I think I will do Tia-Chi then meditate" Vicky thought to herself. Twelve minutes had past scene both girls had been in there own little world, at that moment Vicky felt a small spark of electricity run up her back alerting her that someone wants to contact her. Quickly finishing the last set of her Tia-chi then started walking toward the public bathrooms that they passed on the way to the clearing. once Vicky was sure that she was farther enough that she was sure that Raven could over hear her, she pulls out this purple walkie-talkie from the secret pocket in her jacket and press the talk button." Bear this mule, side note I really need to know who to talk to about these code names, but back to the assignment she is at the moment inside her minds cape talking to herself to find out the other clues, though it was a rally good idea to give emotions the clues get her used to talking to them and getting used to asking them for help, hopefully this will help her become a better healer as an added bonus. Also what is the status update on Head, Laser, Hive and you?" there are a few minutes of silence before there is a click on the line letting her know that some one was ready to answer her "This is Head here I am almost done over and out" Then for a few more moments there was radio silence until another click was heard before a slightly higher pitched voice came on "Laser here, I am all set for this phase to go on."This time there was next to no waiting time when the next voice came on "Hive here on your side note it is a good idea not to gripe on code names they are never good but back to my job all set to go on my end over and out _mule" _It took all of Vicky's self-control not to throw her communicator against the nearest tree. She got back hopefully with out too much menace in her voice" Bear please pick u, I really need to have some help with masking my emotions. Otherwise Nevermore is never going to catch on to you real quick. And I will hold you accountable for whatever mess comes out of this." a few seconds ticked by before a different voice came over the radio " okay, okay just relax and just do not think also you are all set to proceed on to the next phase of the plan when Nevermore has come out of her world now go back to your assignment I have a feeling that she should be ready soon." and with that the voice one the other line went blank.

**Whoo! 655 words before the A/N were added. please hang on for the next adventure.**


End file.
